Name the Skills campaign
; Description : This page shall provide suggestions by the Darkwood Wiki users for new, shorter skill terms. They should be snappy, descriptive, and in tune with the Darkwood lore. ; Deadline : At the end of August 2014 this page is going to go into Protect mode (it can no longer be edited), and the user proposals are going to be handed over to the Darkwood developers. ; Use : Anyone is welcome to edit this page. : To add a term suggestion, click on the Edit prompt next to a skill and insert your proposal. Registered users may sign their proposal with their wiki signature (~~~~). Tier 1 See underneath objects * Night Vision baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 14:35, August 12, 2014 (UTC) * mutated macula lutea -zuriumob * Keen Eye - User:Ax1007 * ... * ... * ... Animals are less aggressive * Love of Animals baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 14:35, August 12, 2014 (UTC) * animal pheromones -zuriumob * Kind Nature - User:Ax1007 * Animalia Serum - Mowup * Man's best friend - Gerardufoin * ... * ... * ... More space in your hotbar * Pack Mule baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 14:38, August 12, 2014 (UTC) * hightened manual dexterity -zuriumob * Strong Back Injection - Mowup * Extra Pocket - Gerardufoin * ... * ... * ... Tier 2 See farther * Far-Sightedness baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 14:38, August 12, 2014 (UTC) * mutated crystalline lens -zuriumob * Farsight - User:Ax1007 * Eagle Shot - Mowup * ... * ... * ... Third eye * Sixth Sense baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 14:38, August 12, 2014 (UTC) * Watch your back -sleepey * Third eye (The current name is cool) - Gerardufoin * ... * ... * ... Dodge * spatial awareness -zuriumob * Quick Reflexes - User:Ax1007 * ... * ... * ... Animals are more aggressive * Fear of Animals baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 14:50, August 12, 2014 (UTC) * strong scented sweat - zuriumob * Agitator - User:Ax1007 * Fresh Meat Smell - Mowup * Smell of fear - Gerardufoin * ... * ... * ... Poison weakness * inmunodeficiency -zuriumob * Twisted Immune System - Mowup * ... * ... * ... Narrower field of view * Tunnel Vision baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 14:44, August 12, 2014 (UTC) * Ocular Mutation - Mowup * ... * ... * ... Tier 3 More essence from mutated objects * Crackhead baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 14:52, August 12, 2014 (UTC) * experienced cook -zuriumob * Walter White; W. W. baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 08:49, August 13, 2014 (UTC) * Addict -sleepey * Expert - Gerardufoin * ... * ... * ... Additional attack * Finesse baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 09:40, August 13, 2014 (UTC) * Intense Training baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 16:29, August 12, 2014 (UTC) * ... * ... * ... Better sight * mutated retina -zuriumob * Eagle Eye baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 08:48, August 13, 2014 (UTC) * ... * ... * ... Make more noise while walking * Clumsy Oaf baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 15:33, August 12, 2014 (UTC) * heavy steps -zuriumob * Heavy Step - User:Ax1007 * Shaky legs - Gerardufoin * ... * ... * ... Less stamina * Asthma; Asthmatic baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 19:23, August 12, 2014 (UTC) * Weak Lungs - User:Ax1007 * Weariness ; Wearing down - Gerardufoin * ... * ... * ... Worse handling of firearms * shaking hands -zuriumob * A Bad Shot; Bad Shot baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 09:27, August 13, 2014 (UTC) * Nervous Tick - User:Ax1007 * Agitated - Gerardufoin * ... * ... * ... Tier 4 Better melee damage * heavy swings -zuriumob * Melee Expert baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 09:32, August 13, 2014 (UTC) * Hard Hitter - User:Ax1007 * ... * ... * ... More health * thick skin -zuriumob * Hardiness - User:Ax1007 * Sturdiness baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 00:05, August 15, 2014 (UTC) * ... * ... * ... Don't trigger your traps * trapper step -zuriumob * Light Step - User:Ax1007 * Pad Foot -sleepey * ... * ... * ... Less health * thin skin -zuriumob * Frailty baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 09:40, August 13, 2014 (UTC) * Feebleness baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 09:34, August 13, 2014 (UTC) * ... * ... * ... Your melee weapons wear down more * bad weapon handling -zuriumob * Clumsiness baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 09:39, August 13, 2014 (UTC) * Clutz baselineLeo_McCoy (talk) 09:39, August 13, 2014 (UTC) * Worn and Torn -sleepey * Brute - Gerardufoin * ... * ... * ... Less melee damage * feeble -zuriumob * Frail - Pacifist - User:Ax1007 * Weakened - Gerardufoin * ... * ... * ... * ...